And You Are?
by geninkitty
Summary: When Doof's invention goes wrong and a crash is caused, Isabella lands up with amnesia. As Phineas and Ferb try to get her memory back, will Phineas learn of her feelings for him? And will he feel the same way? Phineas x Isabella. ***Complete!***
1. Spaceship Plans

Chapter #1: Spaceship Plans

**Okay, so this is my 1st Phineas and Ferb story ever. (let alone my 1st Phinbella story ever). I'll try to update this as frequently as possible, but juggling school and a bunch of DeviantART stuff, plus now this is gonna be a handful. But don't worry. 'Cuz Perry doesn't, and you know how much you love Perry. :)**

**Oh, and BTW, it's all in Phineas's POV.**

* * *

I was happily sound asleep one July morning when our alarm started blaring. I absolutely HATE that alarm clock. But without it, I'd probably never wake up, and we'd never finish our inventions on time. As I rolled over to shut it off, I noticed Ferb starting to wake up as well. Though he won't admit it, he hates the thing as much as I do.

We both got dressed and ran downstairs for breakfast. Waffles again, but I don't mind. Candace walked in as we sat down; I could tell she'd been up all night on the phone for the millionth time this summer. She grabbed a plate of waffles from the counter, sat down, and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Morning, Candace," I said to her.

She just mumbled again. Mornings usually went this way: alarm, waffles, sleepy Candace.

After breakfast, me and Ferb sat under the tree in our yard as usual. Perry came over and sat next to us, doing that weird platypus noise he always does. As I petted him, I thought about what we'd build for the day. I thought, and thought, and thought, but nothing came to mind.

"You know what Ferb? I can't think of anything! Do you think I'm losing my touch?" I asked.

He just looked at me, but I knew what he was thinking.

"Yeah, you're right. But I still can't think of anything good!" I looked over at him. "Do YOU have any ideas?"

He whipped out a blueprint and handed it to me. It had schematics of a nifty-looking space ship on it. After looking over it, I decided that it was perfect.

"Ferb, you're a genius!" I exclaimed. "I know what...hey, you wanna say it?"

He gave me a look that said, "Nah, you do it."

I shrugged. "Okay. Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! We're gonna build a spaceship!"

* * *

_Me: Yeah, kinda short, but I didn't wanna break off to far in. _

_Isabella: I thought _I_ was the main character in this story!_

_Me: Calm down, Izzy. You come in the next chapter. Which will be...eh, IDK, 1/2 hour from now?_

_Isabella: A 1/2 hour!!! I can't wait that long!_

_Me: Tough waffles, deal with it._

_Phineas: Wait, "tough waffles"?_

_Me: What, waffles can't be tough?_

_Phineas: They're just waffles..._

_Me: Not if they're freezer burned!_

Yeah...probably shouldn't have wrote this when I'm hungry. :)

Chapter 2 coming up!


	2. Need Some Help?

Chapter #2 - Need Some Help?

**Okay, a few things in the last chapter I probably should have mentioned:**

**1) I am not writing a Perry plot for the story. Again, it's my first time writing a Phineas and Ferb story, and the Perry plot might cut away too much from the main plot. HOWEVER, I am a Perry fan, so I **_**will**_** have a cutaway scene to them right as Doof accidently...oops, I've already said too much! **

**2) This is strictly Phinbella. Yeah, you've all got your fave pairings out there (including the guys who like PhinFerb - not to make a scene, but they ARE stepbrothers, so it's still...awkward) but I'm not including any besides Phineas and Isabella.**

**3) You might notice that I'll use Izzy a lot. I'm not the first to use it, and I know I won't be the last. Not that I don't like the name Isabella, but Izzy seems more, close knit, if you will. Phineas - in my story - is the only one who calls her that, so it shows how their friendship is closer compared to some of the other characters. Plus, her real name is way too familiar to my old Twilight Fan self. Yes, I sadly have one. Don't flame me, Twilight Lovers, and don't flame me for previously liking it, Twilight Haters.**

**4) Some people (and I just know it's gonna happen) are gonna say, "Wait a minute! Didn't they already build a spaceship?" No, no they did not. You are either referring to -a- The Chronicles of Meap, or -b- Out To Launch. In -a-, they **_**rebuilt**_** Meap's spaceship; it was not their own design / original plan to make one. In -b-, they built a **_**rocket**_**, not a spaceship. Yes, there is a difference.**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

We started gathering supplies for the spaceship. I called our usual delivery place and ordered 50 tons of sheet metal and 300 bottles of Super Glue.

"Hey, aren't you a little young to be ordering-" the guy on the other end started.

"You're new, aren't you?" I questioned. It was pretty obvious he didn't know me.

"Uh...yeah, yeah I am."

"First of all, congrats on the job. Second of all, when you get a call from me, don't ask that."

"Uh, okay."

I hung up and walked over to the garage to grab my toolbox, reminding Ferb to get the supplies from the delivery guy when he showed up. On the way back, I heard Isabella open up the gate and say what she always says: "Hey, Phineas. Watcha doin'?"

"We're building a spaceship," I replied, handing her the blueprints.

She scanned over them quickly. "Neat! Need any help?" she asked.

"Well, we need to find some paint."

"I've got a bunch of paint cans in my garage," she said, "you want me to get them?"

I looked over at Ferb, who was grabbing our new supplies from the delivery guy. They never cease to impress me with how fast they get here. "Yeah, and I think we need a few more pairs of hands. Could you get Baljeet and Buford on your way back?"

"Sure, no prob," she replied as she left the yard.

Ferb whistled, and I turned to see him struggling with the heavy metal, and glue bottles flying all over the place.

"I'm comin', Ferb!" I yelled over. Yep, we definitely needed more hands.

* * *

A little while after Isabella got back with Buford, Baljeet, and the paint, we were almost done. I looked down at my watch. 1:30, not bad considering we started a half hour later than usual. The outside of the ship had just been painted, and we were gonna start painting on the second layer - we'd already found out when we went to our star that paint peels easily in space - and start the third layer after that one dried.

As I looked down at our plans, I realized I'd forgotten something. I faced palmed my head {A/N: I'd normally say forehead, but he really doesn't have one - did you ever notice that?} at the thought of just how stupid I was to forget. Izzy noticed this and came over to me.

"Hey, Phineas. What's up?"

"I just realized we forgot to install the air conditioning system in the spaceship," I groaned.

"I thought it was cold in space," she said.

"It is, but if we get close to the sun, we're gonna be burning up!" I replied as I stood.

She thought this over a minute, then said, "I don't mind setting it up for you guys."

"But then you won't get to paint."

"Aw, that's alright. The parts are probably inside the ship, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, somewhere in the storage closet. I'm pretty sure we have a spare in there."

"Okay. Let me know when you guys are finished with the new layer!" she called as she stepped inside.

I now realize that letting her install the air conditioning system was probably the worst idea I'd ever had in my life.

* * *

**Me: That raps this chapter up! Speaking of rap...**

**S.I.M.P., Squirrels In My Pants!**

**Phineas: Huh?**

**Me: What, I like that song!**

**Isabella: O...kay.**

**Me: 2 Chapters in one night is enough, right?**

**All: NO WAY!!!**

**Me: Well, tough waffles! I'm tired and it's late. Go get a donut and come back tomorrow! **

**Chapter #3 coming soon!**


	3. What in the World?

Chapter #3 - What In the World???

**This is the chapter with the Perry and Doof cutaway. The cutaway scene, just so you know, isn't in Phineas' POV; it's just a narration (by me, of course!) And Perry's already been trapped; Doof is explaining his evil plan in the cutaway.**

**Oh, and not to bum you guys out, but I'M kinda bummed right now. I just found out that my French teacher from last year died in a car crash Tuesday night. So, yeah, if I seem kinda bummed for a while, you know why.**

**So, on with the chapter!**

**BTW, I forgot to mention the disclaimer. Obviously, I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb. If I did, this story would have been an episode...~sigh~ I can only wish.**

* * *

The guys and I just finished the second layer on the spaceship. The first layer was pure black, and the red second layer makes it look like it has hot rod flames on it.

Since we can't put the third layer on yet, the yellow one, we decided to just sit back and relax. Ferb ran inside for a minute and came back with lemonade. Kinda funny, when you think about it. The third layer's yellow, and lemonade is yellow...okay, not that funny. I guess I'm only creative in the invention category.

Anyways, we're all sitting here, sippin' lemonade.

"How long do we have to wait, Dinner Bell? I wanna be in outer space, not wasting time painting the ship!" complained Buford. Dinner Bell... I really have no idea where he came up with that. It bugs me a bit, but it really doesn't matter. It's not like he's cursing at me or anything.

Looking down at my watch, I replied, "Hmm...about 5 more minutes. We don't wanna start the next layer too soon, or else the colors will bleed together."

To this, he groaned. He's not much of the patient type.

"Sitting here's not so bad. The ship looks nicer with paint," commented Baljeet.

"I can give you five good reasons why it IS bad!" Buford said, holding up his fist.

Baljeet gulped. "Uhh...no thanks, I got the picture."

_DOOFENSHMIRTS EVIL INCORPORATED! (on the roof)_

"So, Perry the platypus, you're probably wondering what I have in store for you today." said Doofenshmirtz, looking down at his rival, who was currently stuck in a giant ball of glue. {A/N: don't ask}

"Well, you see, when I was young, I learned all about asteroids in school. They fascinated me at the time, and you can imagine that I had a lot of questions about them; 'Why are they so high in the sky?' 'Do aliens live on them?' 'Can we go on a field trip to an asteroid?''

Agent P just looked up with a bored look on his face. He meanwhile, unknown to Doof, was cutting through the glue ball with the laser built into his watch.

"Well, you get the picture. My teacher got sick and tired of my ponderings, that she had a mental breakdown and quit her job. Since the headmaster couldn't find a replacement, we watched cheese-making movies instead. I was so disappointed that none of my questions were never answered, and that I knew nothing about asteroids. Until now!" he finished, pulling off a giant white sheet from his newest creation.

"Perry the platypus, say hello to the 'Asteroid Gravitfier-inator!'" he said with a wave of his hand. "I simply press this button, and a random asteroid will be attracted to the machine. And finally I can observe a real-life asteroid!"

Doofenshmirtz was about to turn on the Asteroid Gravitfier-inator when Perry suddenly broke free of the glue ball.

"Perry the platypus, how did you escape my- OOF!" Doofenshmirtz said - then yelled - as Perry jumped at him and kicked him in his nose. Holding his crooked nose, Doofenshmirtz mumbled, "Perry the platypus, stay away from my machine!" just as Agent P ran over to the Asteroid Gravitfier-inator. He was about to explode it with his laser when all of a sudden, Dooenshmirtz knocked him out of the way and pressed the button.

"HA! You are too late, Perry the platypus! Now the closet asteroid in space is going to come here to me! And...crash...into...the building...oh no! What have I done?!?" he screamed, realizing his mistake. "Quickly, Perry the platypus, we need to get rid of it NOW!"

Doodenshmirtz started pushing the machine towards another white sheet. "This," he said, removing the white sheet, revealing a large catapult, "Is my Catapult-Annoying-Things-Away-inator. We can use it to send the machine away from here before the asteroid comes!"

He latched his machine onto the catapult and pulled back on the rope with all his strength, then let go. "Goodbye, you meddling machine!"

Too distracted with his "success", he didn't realize until too late that Agent P was running towards him. He kicked him square in the nose - again - and jumped off the building, opening up his parachute. He could here Doofenshmirtz yelling in the distance: "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!!"

What Perry didn't realize is where the Asteroid Gravitfier-inator had landed: right outside the fence to Phineas and Ferb's backyard.

_BACK IN PHINEAS AND FERB'S BACKYARD - PHINEAS POV AGAIN_

As I watch Baljeet scoot away from Buford, I notice something out of the corner of my eye. It looks really big, whatever it is. "Hey guys, what's that?" I ask, pointing in the direction of...whatever it is.

Everyone looked up at where I pointed. "I don't know. Looks like a hunk of rock to me," says Buford.

"Well, whatever it might be, it seems to be getting bigger," Baljeet points out.

I'm still looking at this thing, and it does seem to be getting bigger every second. And something clicks in my head. "Uh, I don't think it's getting bigger. I think it's getting _closer_," I say.

"What? Nah, it has to be gettin' bigger. I mean, what would be coming in this direction?" Buford contradicts. But when he looks up again, I can tell that he sees more detail in...the thing, and I think he realizes I'm right.

My first instinct is to just sit there and see what's gonna happen to it, so I don't make any moves to leave right away. But…it does seem a little _too _close for comfort. Plus, it's getting really hot…

My second instinct tells me to run, and I think I like its idea better. I scramble to my feet and yell, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!"

With looks of horror on our faces, we rush away from our space under the tree over to the door, just as the asteroid collides with the earth. The force is so strong, we all fall over. I shut my eyes, waiting for the worst.

When I open them again, I see nothing but smoke and rubble. As I try to stand up, I notice that my head is a little sore; I must have hit it when I fell.

"Hey guys! Are you okay?" I call out, coughing from the smoke-filled air. I hear a few mumbles, so I figure they must at least be conscious. After a few moments of waving at the air with my hand, I can make out the scene of our backyard: totally ruined. Rock and debris is scattered everywhere, and there's at least a 2 inch mask of filth covering the back of the house.

"Dinner Bell? What the heck was THAT???" I hear Buford mumble as he walked over to me. Then HE looked at the backyard, and he fell speechless.

Baljeet and Ferb join us, and we all stare at the backyard. I can tell mom's not gonna be too happy about this.

And then, in the middle of it all – coughing from smoke, staring at the wreck, thinking of mom – it hits me right smack in my face.

"W…wait, wh…where's Isabella???"

**This seems like a good place to stop, right? Yeah, mighty big cliffhanger for ya!!! Don't like it? Tough waffles; that's how I roll. …yeah, I'm not too street.**

**Where's Izzy? What's mom gonna say? WILL PERRY THE PLATYPUS SAY SOMETHING OTHER THAN GRRRR??? Probably not for the last one, but stay tuned for the rest!**


	4. And You Are?

Chapter #4 – And You Are…?

**This is where it gets interesting! Yes, the chapter has the same name as the story, I know. But it fits perfectly into the plot!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Everyone looked over at me, still not processing what I'd said. But then, they all got it – at the same time. And the horror in their faces returned.

"Where the heck is she?"

"Wasn't she with us?"

"I thought she was with you!"

"I thought she was with _YOU!_"

We were all running around and yelling like lunatics, unsure what to do or who to blame. It was hysteric. Finally, I heard Ferb whistle, the loudest I've ever heard him whistle in my life. Then he said:

"Running around isn't going to make anything better. We need to calm down…"

We stopped running.

"…relax…"

I let out a gust of air.

"…and think. Where was Isabella last?"

We stood there, the four of us, thinking when and where we saw Izzy last.

"Well…it had to be before the crash…"

"I don't remember her sitting with us."

We were all thinking aloud, trying to put two and two together.

"I know she wasn't painting the ship…"

And then it hit me again. Something I said to her before…

"_But you won't get to paint."_

"_Aw, that's alright. The parts are probably inside the ship, right?"_

The last time I saw her, she had been walking inside the ship…to fix the air conditioning.

"Ohmygosh, SHE'S INSIDE THE SHIP!!!" I screamed at the realization.

And it was all hysterics again.

"WHAT???"

"HOW'D SHE GET IN THERE???"

"IS SHE STILL-"

Again, Ferb whistled. I gotta remember to ask him how he does that.

"If she was inside the ship when the thing crashed, she must be still inside," he announced.

We all raced over to the ship – well, what was _left _of the ship. The thing, which up close looked like an asteroid or something, had landed smack into the ship. You could barely see any ship at all.

And a horrible thought came to mind. If she was in fact still in there…she must have been crushed when the thing crashed. A bloody scene from an old horror movie I watched with Ferb came to mind, but I shrugged it off.

"We gotta get inside that thing." I turned to my step brother. "Do we still have that crane from the rollercoaster project?" {A/N: I KNOW there was no crane in the episode; just deal with it.}

Ferb ran off to the garage to get the crane. The rest of us just stood there, unsure what to do. No one dared to say anything.

Ferb returned, lugging the crane behind him. He jumped in and switched it on. While he manned the controls, I directed him in the positions he needed to lift the sheet metal.

After a few layers were pulled off, a shimmer of color caught my eye. When I looked closer, I figured out what it was: a little pink shoe.

"Ferb, I…I think I can see her!" I yelled towards the crane. Without wasting another second, I dove into the rubble towards the shoe. I dug and dug through the rubble, picking through layer after layer of rubble, until I finally dug up enough that I could see her face.

And it was pure white.

The sight just made me dig even more, until I uncovered enough of her that I could pull her out. Carefully, I grabbed her in my arms and ran over to a spot of yard that wasn't completely covered in filth. I heard the guy's footsteps behind me as I laid her down on the ground.

She didn't look anything like the girl who went in the spaceship. Her dress was torn, her hair frayed, and one of her shoes were missing. And she was still as pale as a sheet.

I didn't really know what to do then. So, I did the only thing that made sense: to wake her up.

"Izzy? Izzy, wake up! Common', wake UP!" I called to her. "Common', you just gotta wake up!"

Buford ran over with a bucket of water and splashed it on her face. I really didn't think that was gonna work; it seemed like something only in movies that would work. But then, she started coughing from the water.

"Izzy? You okay, Izzy?" I asked.

She cracked her eyes open and stared up at me. And she spoke.

"Oh, hello."

"Uh, hey." I replied, sighing with relief. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so…" she replied as she sat up. "Where are we?"

"We're still in the backyard. You sure you're okay?"

"Pretty sure," she said. She looked around the yard. "Wow, this is a BIG mess."

"Izzy…do you know what happened?" I asked her, wondering if she knew.

She looked up at me strangely. "'Izzy'?"

"Uh, yeah, that's your nickname, remember?"

"Then…what's my real name?" she asked.

This startled me. She didn't know her own name? I looked up at Ferb, who just shrugged.

"It's Isabella."

"Oh," she said simply. She looked down at her shoeless foot, then looked back at me and said, "And you are…?"

That hit me hard.

* * *

**See how I fit the title in there? I'm clever, aren't I? ~bows to silent crowd~**

**J/K, I'm not that self-centered.**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	5. Not A Chapter, More of an Apology

NOT A CHAPTER. MORE OF AN APOLOGY

**I just wanted to take a break from the story for a minute to formally apologize to a certain member here on Fan Fiction. PB and J wants PB and J has made a similar story to mine called Phaltering Phineas. And there are some things I wanna point out.**

**I did NOT intend to take their idea for Isabella losing her memory due to a contraption accident. In fact, I had previously left Fan Fiction – due to writer's block – and only returned when I thought up the idea for this story. I did not read Phaltering Phineas until after I started writing.**

**Obviously, our stories are slightly different. (Ex: In their story, Isabella only knows who she and her family are. In mine, Isabella doesn't remember ANYTHING or ANYONE, including who she is.) This isn't an excuse for giving me the right to use the amnesia idea.**

**I just wanted to clear up any questions about this whole thing. My sincere apologies to PB and J wants PB and J. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, let me know. 'Cuz I don't like having enemies; I'd much rather be friends. It's just not in my nature to be mean.**

**Again, really sorry.**


	6. This Could Be Bad

Chapter #6 – This Could Be Bad…

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've got a bunch of school stuff to deal with, plus trying to make up with PB and J wants PB and J. And a cold on top of it all.**

**Okay, I'll stop rambling. **

* * *

"And you are…?" was the last thing I wanted to hear. "What happened?" or "What's going on?" was in the ballpark of what I expected, but "And you are…?"?

"Wait…you…don't know who I am?" I asked her, scared of what I might hear.

"I don't think so. You don't look familiar." She looked up at the guys standing behind me. "Neither do they. Am I lost or something?"

I looked hopelessly at Ferb. What had happened to her? Why couldn't she remember us? Ferb didn't seem to have a clue. Then, something in his head clicked, I think.

He knelt down to her level and said, "Isabella, do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

She seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Well…I was lying on the ground. And it was dark. Then everything was wet. And I opened my eyes and saw you guys."

Ferb nodded, then turned to me.

"I think she has amnesia."

I don't think I was ready for that. Amnesia? So she didn't remember ANYTHING? But what bothered me the most: was she ever GOING to remember?

Another thought, one that scared me now, was that it might be my fault. _I _was the one who let her stay in the ship. _I_ was the only one who could have got her out before the crash. And now it was _my _fault that she didn't remember who we were, let alone who _she_ was.

"DINNER BELL! YOOHOO? ANYONE THERE???"

I didn't realize Buford had been calling me the whole time I was thinking. I looked up, and realized they were all staring at me, including Izzy.

"Uh..." was all I could say.

Ferb looked at me worriedly, and walked over to the garage, motioning for me to follow him.

When we were in the garage, far away from the others, he gave me a look that clearly meant for me to spill my guts to him. I can always tell what Ferb's thinking, and it's impossible for me to lie to him. So, I just sighed and told him everything.

When I finished, he started pacing the garage talking to himself more than to me.

"Well, what do we know? We know that Isabella has no clue who she is, much less than who we are. She doesn't remember the crash, and the earliest thing she can remember is Buford splashing water on her," he mumbled to himself.

"So how do we get her to remember?" I asked.

He stopped pacing.

"The best we can do is show her familiar things. Her house, blueprints of our inventions, Pinky, whatever might jog her memory."

"If you think it will work." I was honestly up for trying anything. Maybe if she could remember something, I wouldn't feel so guilty.

* * *

When we got back from the garage, Buford and Baljeet were trying to jog Izzy's memory. But it didn't look like they were getting anywhere.

"Again, I am Baljeet, I live down the street, and the kind of food I don't like is..." Baljeet started, waiting for a response.

"Uh…beets?" Izzy tried.

"Ugh. No, it's cabbage! Why can't you get it right???" Baljeet groaned. {A/N: I don't honestly know if he likes cabbage or not }

"You can't have everything rhyme but the answer, Jeet. If I was her, I woulda guessed beets, too." Buford cut in.

"Guys," I interrupted. "Ferb thinks he knows how to get her memory back."

Ferb explained his plan again to Baljeet and Buford.

"Hmm…it sounds crazy enough to work. Alright, let's try it!" said Buford.

We turned to Baljeet.

"I still think rhyming is better…but I guess it doesn't matter," he sighed.

"Great!" I said. "We need to get a bunch of Isabella's things and bring them back here. Go find anything or anyone who might help. Oh," I added, "don't bring her mom. We don't wanna freak her out. We'll use her as a last resort."

"I'll get the Fireside Girls and Pinky," said Baljeet.

"I can probably find some stuff from her room that'll help," Buford said.

"And me and Ferb will get out our blueprints," I finished. Just then, Perry walked over and made his grr-ing sound.

"Hey, I bet Perry can help, too! Common', let's get moving!"

* * *

**So, we've finally gotten to the big problem. I decided to have Ferb think up ideas for once, since Phineas does it all the time.**

**Chapter 7 up soon!**


	7. Jogging Memories Ain't That Easy

Chapter 7 – Jogging Memories Ain't That Easy. Maybe a Certain Platypus Can Help?

**Still don't own Phineas and Ferb (yet I'm still wishing!)**

**This is probably the only chapter, besides the one w/ the Perry cutaway, that has a part where Phineas isn't narrating. Remember 5 minutes or so ago, when Buford said he'd try looking around Izzy's room for stuff to help her memory? That's the part where it'll be narrated by Buford. And BTW, Phineas and the others don't actually see/hear the flashback; only Buford does.**

**Oh, and I realize that the rating is T. I probably should change that. I originally had that, just in case I felt like adding something T-rated later on.**

* * *

A little while after we found the old blueprints, Baljeet and Buford returned.

"I found all the Fireside Girl, her uniform, and her dog Pinky," reported Baljeet. Holly, Ginger, Milly, Adyson, Katie, and Gretchen were standing behind him, with a shaking Pinky at his feet.

"Great! And what did you find, Buford?" I asked.

"I gots a bunch of her bows, a dress, her iPod, and a photo album from her closet," Buford said, holding the items in his open palms. "And whatever you do, DON'T ask me to go back in there!" he finished, then shuddered at the memory.

_FLASHBACK TIME! In Buford's POV (dun dun DUN!!!) - I just had to add that _

I'd finally gotten past girly's mom. And let me tell ya, that ain't easy. She's got eyes like a hawk, man.

I finally got in her room, and it's like a pink wonderland in there. Pink walls, pink carpet, pink curtains, pink EVERYTHING!!! Doesn't this girl like anything but pink? Well, besides Dinner Bell, obviously.

I thought I should take a pillow or somethin'. But pillows aren't something you really care to know about. There was a dress and some bows on her bed (pink, who would've guessed?), and an alarm clock on her nightstand; I put the alarm clock on the bed to start a pile.

In her closet was more pink clothes. The pink really didn't surprise me anymore. It did surprise me that it was messy, though. She didn't seem like the pigsty type.

Anyways, as I'm lookin' through the mess on the floor, I find this huge photo album. And it actually wasn't pink! I flipped through the pages real quick-like, and I found in the back a picture of her and Dinner Bell together. At a carnival, I think. She drew all these hearts around the two of 'um, and on the back of it she wrote "Phineas Flynn + Isabella Garcia-Shapiro 4ever" in big bold letters.

If anything would jog her memory, this would. But it might mess with Dinner Bell's head a bit, and I don't think we could handle two messed up minds in one day. So I took it out and stuck it in my pocket. If we needed it later, I'd give it to him to try.

I gathered the other stuff, and headed back to Dinner Bell's backyard.

_END FLASHBACK! Back to Dinner Be- I mean, Phineas' POV_

"O…kay then…" I said, not really sure what he meant. "Let's try this stuff out and see what happens."

* * *

It's been a half hour, and still no luck.

The Fireside Girls had absolutely no luck at all. She couldn't remember their names, what a Fireside Girl is, or why they all wore the same thing all the time.

Pinky just scarred the bejeebers outta her. She thought he had rabies, since he couldn't stop shaking.

We thought maybe the dress and bows might have worked when she said, "Hey! I recognize this!" But she continued with, "This is the same thing I'm wearing right now!" She didn't get that she wore the same thing every day.

The alarm clock: useless. The alarm itself didn't do anything, either.

Me and Perry were sitting in the dirty grass (which Ferb was trying to clean while all this was happening) checking off everything we'd tried. Our options were getting slimmer by the minute, and so was my hope that she'd remember anything. The guiltiness was getting worse, too.

"Hey Perry, do you think she'll remember you?" I asked my pet.

No answer.

"Well, it's worth a shot."

I grabbed him and brought him over to Izzy, who just finished trying to remember the alarm clock. She looked over at me when I came by.

"Um, Isabella? This is Perry. He's mine and Ferb's pet platypus."

I set him down on Izzy's lap. She looked down at him, thinking.

"Hmm…Perry…" she muttered as she pet him. "The name sounds a little familiar…" Perry started growling/purring.

Izzy's eyes widened at the sound.

"Wait a minute! I _do _remember Perry!"

My heart skipped a beat. "You remember him?!?"

"Yeah, I think so!"

"GUYS! SHE REMEMBERS PERRY!" I called out excitedly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran over.

"Seriously? She remembers him?" asked Buford.

Baljeet muttered under his breath, just low enough that the others couldn't hear, "Great. She can remember the platypus who's never around, but she can't remember _me?"_

I was honestly too wrapped up with what was happening to care.

"Is there anything else you remember?" I asked her.

"Umm…something about…someone always asking where he is? But I don't know who," she said.

This got me really excited, because I knew sooner or later she'd start remembering me.

"Yeah, that's me! I always say that!" I replied excitedly.

She stared up at me, still smiling. "I still can't match a name to a face, though."

Well, at least she was on the right track. And that was enough to make me happy.

"Maybe we should start showing her the blueprints. Maybe she can get our names by then," Ferb said. Everyone agreed.

* * *

**That's it for the chapter! At first, I was gonna make it that she couldn't remember Perry at all (since he's never around). But, the Perry fan in me was too excited to care ****.**

**Next chapter up l8ter!**


	8. Looking Back

Chapter 8 – Looking Back

**So, now Phineas and Ferb are gonna show Izzy some blueprints and pics of their past inventions. Keep the reviews coming!**

**DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb STILL don't belong to me**

* * *

"Okay, me and Ferb-"

"I thought YOU were Ferb?"

"No, Ferb has green hair. I'm Phineas."

"Ohhhh, okay. Gotcha."

"Anyways, me and Ferb have built inventions every day this summer."

I was in the middle of trying to explain our inventions to Izzy; Ferb was inside collecting our blueprints, and Baljeet and Buford were cleaning up the backyard with the Fireside Girls. The mess doesn't look as bad as it was; about half the yard was cleaned up.

"Why?" she asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"What? Oh, because we get bored, and inventing gives us something to do."

"Okay."

"See, we create something for the day, we use it, then it disappears."

"Wait, what? How does it disappear???"

I thought about that for a moment. "Well, we aren't sure. But that doesn't matter."

Ferb came out of the house then, carrying our work book and some loose blueprints.

"Here comes Ferb. We'll show you some of the things we've built so far," I told her.

Ferb sat down next to us, and we opened the book.

"This is when we built a rollercoaster across Danville," I said, pointing to a picture. "It was our first project of the summer."

She looked down at the picture. "It looks like it was a lot of fun! But it doesn't look familiar, sorry."

"That's alright," I replied. "There's a bunch of other ones. Like the time we built a giant gorge here in the backyard." I pointed to another picture, this one of The Holy Mackerel, me, Ferb, and Grandpa Reg.

"How'd you do that???" she asked, astonished.

"With a bunch of cranes and bulldozers," I replied. "Nothing, huh?"

She shook her head.

We repeated this process; showing her a picture or blueprint, getting my hopes up that she'd remember something, then her saying it wasn't familiar.

"This is when we created our clothing line," I tried, pointing to our Summer All the Time collection. This picture was of Izzy and me cutting out fabric.

She seemed before to be losing interest – since she couldn't remember anything –; but when she looked at this one, she stared strangely at it.

Pointing, she asked, "That's me, right?"

"Yeah," I answered, trying to see where she was going with this.

"What am I holding right there? A shirt design or something?"

I looked down at where she was pointing, and saw what she was referring to: a red string of scrap fabric cut in hearts and triangles.

Definitely not a question I was expecting. "Hmm…I'm not really sure…"

I felt someone jabbing me in the back. I thought maybe it was Buford, getting on my nerves again, but it was actually Ferb. Trying to get my attention, I think.

"Not now, Ferb. We're trying to figure out what Izzy was holding," I replied, swiping his hand away. I wasn't in the mood to be interrupted.

Then, I felt myself being pulled upward and towards the garage. I couldn't get up on my feet, so I just let him drag me. We ended up in the garage. It seems to be turning into our office or something.

Turing around, I said, "Dude, what's your problem? Couldn't you see we were busy???"

He just stared at me, and I instantly felt ashamed for snapping at him.

"Look, I'm just worried about Izzy. She's barely remembering anything, and what she does remember is so insignificant to her life, and I just…I just…" I said, not really sure how to finish. "I just want the old Izzy back." There, that seemed about right.

"Well, maybe we're looking at this the wrong way. Maybe we need to try something different. Her life was more than just helping us with the inventions," Ferb replied.

I'd never really thought of that. We didn't do much besides build, so I never realized that there's more to life than that.

"Well…what did you have in mind?"

He whipped out a giant photo album, the one Buford brought over. "If we show her pictures of things other than our inventions," he said, "maybe we can spark a few more memories."

"Ferb, that's brilliant! Wow, you're really on the ball today, aren't you?"

He just shrugged. But he knew I was right.

"Alright, let's get moving. It's already 4 o'clock."

And with that, we ran back into the yard.

* * *

**Phineas and Ferb are gonna try a new tactic. If you didn't get the references above about some of the inventions, go here:**

**. - the rollarcoaster**

**. - the pic from Summer All the Time they were stumped over**

**Chapter 9 up next!**


	9. Any Bells Going Off, Izzy?

Chapter 9 – Any Bells Going Off, Izzy?

**Another Buford POV in this one. Though I don't like him that much, he still has a good POV for my story. And you might notice I haven't mentioned the idea of bringing Izzy to the hospital. 'Cuz that's not too original, since a lot of people do that.**

**On with the show! …story…thingy…you know what I mean, just read **

* * *

I opened up the album as I sat back down next to Izzy. The first picture was of her 5th birthday party. She, Ferb, and I were all bouncing on her trampoline. {A/N: I figure that Phineas was 3 when he and Ferb's mom and dad got married; the trampoline bit is for PB and J wants PB and J – hope we're cool now } We all had huge smiles on our faces, and I smile now at the memory.

"This is back on your 5th birthday," I explained.

She held the album in her hands. "Wow, we look so little!" she exclaimed as we turned the page.

This picture was of our trip to the beach at age 7.

"Where was this?" she asked.

"Over at Danville Lake. Anything familiar?"

"Hmm…not really…I think Perry in the background is the only thing familiar," she answered.

We turned another page, this time of us riding bikes. Then coming back from the dentist. Picture after picture of memories.

She only remembered tidbits of each event. She recognized the design on my bike, what flavor ice cream we ate on the pier, finding a yellow frog in the swamp. Not enough to remember the actual event, but close. And besides everyone in the backyard and Perry, she couldn't recognize anyone in the pictures.

_BUFORD'S POV_

Dinner Bell and his bro are still trying to jog girly's memory, but it ain't working. Maybe I should give him the picture I found now. But it still might mess with him, and he already looks like he's in a wreck.

It must be hard for girly, liking Dinner Bell when he has no clue. I wonder how she deals with it every day. I woulda gone nuts by now. I mean, if I was a softy girly girl like her, I mean. Which I'm not. And you better not say I am. Wait, am I threatening myself? Wow, amnesia really messes with ya. And I don't even got it.

_PHINEAS' POV_

"Alright, how about this one?" I asked, turning the page again. We've been doing this for a while, and it's getting nerve-racking. She can't remember me _at all_, just my name. This guilt thing is really bothering me now. Ferb's already had to tell me twice to stop shaking. But I just can't help it. It's getting harder to believe that she'll ever remember anything. Oh, why did I ever send her in the spaceship??? None of this woulda ever happened.

"Umm, are you okay? You don't look too good," she said. She had a worried look on her face.

"Wha-oh, I'm alright." She didn't look convinced. "Really, I'm fine."

"Uh, I'll be right back. I gotta use the bathroom." She got up and walked towards our house, then ran back and asked, "…Where's the bathroom?"

I smiled up at her, the first time I've smiled since the crash. "Third door on your left."

"Thanks!" she replied on her way back to the house.

I hope I never have to remind her of things as simple as who she is or where our bathroom is ever again. 'Cuz I don't think I could handle it.

_Buford's POV_

She doesn't even know where the bathroom is! And Dinner Bell looks more miserable than eva. I guess now is as good a time as eva to give him the picture. I just really hope we can handle two unstable minds for a while.

* * *

**So Buford's finally gonna come clean with the pic in his pocket. Huh, that sounds funny. Pic in the Pocket, Pic in the Pocket ~starts dancing~**

**ALL: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**ME: Eh, shut your waffle holes! Wait 'til the next chapter!**

**Phineas: But it was way to short!!!**

**Me: Tough waffles! I need to create suspense!!!**

**BTW, I've drawn a pic of what the photo Buford found looks like. To give you guys a visual aid. Follow these instructions CAREFULLY. I would normally give a link, but my computer won't let me.**

**1)Go to and search for Genincat.**

**2)Click on any pic (except the first one of a girl blinking)**

**3)A new screen will appear with whatever pic you clicked. The title will appear next to the blinking girl I told you not to click before. Click her now.**

**4)Another screen will appear. This is my deviantART homepage. The first thing on your left is a box labled Phinbella: AYA Photo. Click on the picture in that box.**

**5)You're now at the picture! View and enjoy!**

**Sorry that took so long, but when I try to post a link it just disappears.**

**New chapter coming up! And it's a BIGGIE!!!**


	10. Wait, WHAT? Part 1

Chapter 10 – Wait, WHAT??? Part 1

**This is part 1 of the "And You Are…?" finale. IDK how many parts there's gonna be; it all depends on how far I take it. The chapters will most likely stay in Phineas' POV, but it might switch to Buford and Ferb once in a while (Izzy gets her turn in my next story)**

**So, short summary to remind you wat's going on: Izzy's memory is still missing, and Buford is gonna show Phineas the pic he found. Buford has now decided to show him the picture from his pocket. **

**Remember, this one?**

**So, yeah. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

As I'm watching Isabella run towards the house – meanwhile getting more depressed by the minute – Buford walks over to me. He's got this weird look on his face, like he's nervous or somethin'. Sorta like that time he lost his goldfish Biff. {A/N: Voyage to the Bottom of Buford reference}

"Hey, Dinner- Phineas, I…I think I found somethin'…somethin' that might help Isabella's memory," he stuttered. Maybe it's just me, but he seems to be acting weird today. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled paper.

"Uh, what is it?" I asked, taking it from him.

He looked even more uncomfortable. "Uh…just another pic I found in her room…"

Again, weird.

I smoothed out the picture in my lap. It was of me and Isabella, at the Labor Day carnival last year. I had the same copy in a photo frame in me and Ferb's room.

"I'm not really sure this will work, though. I mean, we've already shown her so many pictures of us at carnivals and amusement parks and stuff, so why would-"

"Look closer at it, it's different," he interrupted.

So I did. And he was right. It appeared to be exactly the same as my copy, but when I looked closer at it, I noticed her copy had little pink and red hearts drawn all over it in crayon. Wait, hearts? Why would Izzy draw hearts all over the picture?

"Hmm…it has a bunch of hearts all over it," I said.

Ferb peered over my shoulder to look at the picture. I handed it to him to see what he thought. He looked it over, and then flipped it to the back. He looked over at Buford.

"Can I talk to you over there for a second?" he asked Buford, motioning him to go by the garage door. As they leave, I wonder what they're talking about, and more so why I'm not included. I guess I shouldn't worry about it. What I SHOULD be worrying about is helping Izzy.

Maybe this picture WILL help her out. I wonder what's on the back of it that made Ferb leave so suddenly…

_Ferb's POV (with his British accent). 1__ST__ time POVing Ferb!_

When we finally got to the garage, I made sure Phineas hadn't followed us before saying:

"Where the heck did you get that?"

"Wha-oh, like I said, from her closet."

"Do you realize what's on the back?" I asked.

"Umm…I don't see what you're…OHH, yeah, I know what you're talking about now," he replied.

I just stared at him. "So you know, yet you still gave it to him."

"What's the big deal? Maybe it will help girly," he answered, obviously unconcerned.

"You know as well as I do that Phineas has no clue how Isabella feels. This is probably the worst time to tell him. He's already confused about what to do about her, and adding THIS to it all…"

"Uh, Ferb?" he asked. I was too wrapped up in my ranting to listen.

"This is going to mess him up in the head-"

"FERB!" Buford yelled, startling me.

"What???"

"Uh, do you have the picture?"

"Huh? No, I thought you had it," I replied, confused after my rant.

"Well, if I don't have it, and YOU don't have it, then who…" he stopped midsentence.

We both stared at each other for a moment.

"PHINEAS!" we both yelled at the same time.

And we both sprinted back to Phineas as fast as we could.

I really hope it isn't too late.

_Phineas POV_

This…no, it can't…she isn't…but we…but I don't…but SHE doesn't…wait, WHAT???

* * *

**Oops. Looks like Ferb was too late.**

**Just a sneak peak at what Phineas' head is thinking when he saw the back. I was originally gonna make it that he was really naïve about it (like he always is) but I figured that 1) he'd have to be a complete idiot not to get it, and 2) I wouldn't get to use the last line if he WAS a complete idiot. **

**This is probably the biggest cliffhanger in the entire story. I love to leave you hanging. 'Cuz the thought of the looks on your faces is priceless. :D**

**Part 2 coming up! Or maybe I should wait, just to make you uncomfortable. Nah, I'm too nice for that. OR AM I???**

…**yeah, I am. **


	11. Wait, WHAT? Part 2

Chapter 11 – Wait, WHAT??? Part 2

**Part 2 of the finale. Remember to vote on the poll on my page – your vote matters in this finale!!!**

**To recap, Buford gave the pic to Phineas. Ferb saw it and read the back, then chewed Buford out about messing with Phineas' head. Realizing that they left Phineas w/ the pic, they race back to get it back from him. They didn't realize that Phineas had already seen the back and is currently freaking out.**

**Okay, I left you waiting long enough! **

* * *

_Phineas' POV_

But Izzy…she doesn't feel that way…she's NEVER felt that way…or did she?...do_ I_ feel that way???...

_Ferb's POV_

As we entered the backyard, I noticed Phineas sitting where we left him. He was staring down at the photo in his hands, completely silent with a strange, confused look on his face. Blank eyes, mouth wide open.

We were definitely too late.

Not really sure what to do, I attempted to get his attention by poking him in the shoulder and asking, "Phineas? You okay?"

No answer.

I got down on my knees to his level and asked him again. "Phineas? Are you alright?"

"I…she…but…I don't…I didn't…" he stuttered. This definitely didn't look good.

"Dude, sentences! We don't understand you!" Buford said.

I gave him my "Shut up for once" look.

"I'm…I'm so…confused. I don't get it," Phineas muttered.

"Wait, what don't you get?" I asked him, wondering if he was just being naïve again.

"I don't get…how she could feel that way. I mean…we're just _friends_, Ferb. That's all. She never said anything."

"Well…when one person has a crush on another person, they usually don't just come out and say it," I said. "Like…like Candace and Jeremy. Obviously they have crushes on each other, but they don't just randomly say it," I added, thinking a real life experience might help.

"But we're not Candace and Jeremy. They're 16. We're only 10, Ferb. I thought people don't feel that way about anyone, let alone their friends, until they're older."

I could tell this was gonna be hard, because he still doesn't get the love and romance concept. What's worse, I can't think of an easy way to make him understand. My eyes fell on the album next to him, and an idea came to mind.

"Hand me the album. I might be able to explain it better with pictures.

He handed the album over, and I opened it to the picture he and Isabella had been pondering over earlier.

"You said before that you didn't know what Isabella was holding," I said. "Since you know now about…how she feels, take a closer look."

I held the picture up closer to his face so he could get a better view.

After a moment, he said, "I see…hearts. And triangles."

"And…what _about _the triangles?"

"Um…they look…they look sorta like me. Like my head, I mean."

"Bingo. She was trying to drop you a hint that she likes you. That she '_likes_ likes' you."

He looked up from the picture at me. "Wait a minute. You _knew?"_

I nodded.

"And you didn't _tell _me???"

"Phineas, _everyone_ knows. Mom knows, dad knows, Candace, Jeremy, and Stacy know, Buford and Baljeet and Django know, even that creepy stalker guy Irving knows. Everyone knew but you."

_Phineas' POV_

How could they all know??? How come I couldn't figure it out? And _why _didn't they tell me???

_Ferb's POV – Sorry to switch so suddenly, but I wanted to add Phineas' thoughts in._

"But…why didn't you guys tell me?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Because, we all promised Isabella we wouldn't. She wanted you to figure it out for yourself, or _she_ would tell you if you couldn't figure it out."

He sat there, a little less confused, but still trying to put two and two together.

"Wait. How long has she…you know, felt this way? Did it just start this summer or something?"

"No, she's liked you way longer than that. According to her, she's felt 'that way' since you guys were three."

He stared at me, dumbfounded. "You mean that she's been dropping hints all this time and I couldn't figure it out? Am I that stupid???"

"No, you're not stupid. Just…naïve," I replied, trying to be comforting.

_Phineas' POV_

Wow, this is…confusing. And hard to understand.

"Alright, let me get this straight. Izzy…" I stopped here, because it's just so hard to say out loud. "…loves me. She's loved me since we were three. Everyone except me knew, and now _she _doesn't know because of this stupid amnesia." I laughed, but it came out strange. "Well…well ain't that just great. My best friend in the world has a crush on me, and I don't find out until she can't even tell me. Just wonderful. Simply _wonderful!"_

"Um, Phineas?"

I knew I was becoming hysterical, but I didn't care. "Does she daydream of us in fairy tales, in weddings??? That we're supposed to get MARRIED??? I'M TEN FOR PETE'S SAKE! I CAN'T GET MARRIED!!! I CAN'T RAISE A FAMILY!!! I CAN'T EVEN CROSS THE STREET ON MY OWN!!!"

"Um…Phin?"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?"

Ferb pointed behind me. I turned around, and the last person I wanted to see me like this stood timidly behind me.

"I…I loved you?" Izzy asked.

* * *

**BUMBUMBUM!!!**

**Biggest cliffhanger in this story! This even tops the last one!!!**

**What's gonna happen next? Will Izzy freak out? Will she ever get her memory back? What is Phineas gonna do? Why am I asking YOU these questions? It's MY story!**

**Oh, and what'd you think of a hysterical Phineas? I added the crossing the street thing to break a little tension. And no, I don't know if he **_**can **_**cross the street by himself or not. I imagine he could if his parents didn't know (like with the projects) but with them there…IDK.**

**Chapter 11 coming up soon, so stay with me here! **


	12. Umm, You Weren't Supposed To Hear That

Chapter 12 – Umm…You Weren't Supposed To Hear That

**I decided to get rid of the Wait, WHAT??? Title – I originally planned on all of the final chapters to have the same name, but that seems boring.**

**I realize now that Baljeet, Buford, and the Fireside Girls have pretty much vanished from the story. They really don't play that much of an important role in the story anymore. I guess just imagine that they went home or something, I don't know. Really stupid gap to leave in the story, but hey, nobody's perfect.**

**BTW, you'll notice I use the phrase "Oh fudge" with Phineas a lot. That's 'cuz I would normally use f*ck there, but Phineas is 10 in this story, and I really don't think he even knows what that means. **

**Next chapter up, sorry for leaving you hanging all day **

* * *

_Phineas' POV_

Oh, fudge. Oh, fudge fudge fudge fudge FUDGE! How the heck did THIS happen?!?

Izzy stared at me timidly, apparently waiting for an answer. Great Phin, how are you gonna get yourself out of this one?

"I, uh…Isabella, you…heard all of that, didn't you." I stuttered, staring down at my feet, and not really sure what to say.

I saw her nod, still with a questioning look on her face.

"Umm…well, yeah. Yeah, you did like me." I used the past tense, afraid she'd say that she _didn't _like me now. For some reason, that really mattered to me: knowing that she liked me.

She looked awfully uncomfortable. Because she just saw me freaking out or because she's apparently supposed to be in love with someone she doesn't remember, I don't know.

Ferb interrupted my thoughts then. "Maybe I could explain this better."

I nodded, still looking down. I'm not really sure I'm ready to talk myself. Heck, I can't even look her in the eye anymore.

Ferb sat down in the grass, and motioned for Izzy to sit next to him. Taking another glance at me, she sat down. I sat at Ferb's other side, still looking at my feet in front of me.

He opened the album to the Summer All the Time Picture. "Remember before, when you guys couldn't figure what this thing was that you were holding?"

She peered down at the photo. "Yeah?"

"Well, that's actually a cut out you made. See how it looks like hearts and triangles?"

She nodded.

"Well," Ferb said, "the triangles are actually Phineas. He looks sort of like a triangle, so you cut out hearts around them to show that you like him."

She looked over at me, and I quickly put my head down again.

"So…if I showed him…that I liked him…then why does he seem so surprised right now?" she asked Ferb. I felt myself blush – I still can't believe I couldn't see the signs.

"Umm, honestly, Phineas is a little…well, he didn't really understand this stuff until now," Ferb replied.

Izzy laid down on the grass, and closed her eyes. She stayed this way for a few minutes, and I wondered if she was remembering anything at all. "So…am I ever…ever going to get my memory back? Am I gonna be stuck this way, confused and not knowing who I am?"

That really struck a nerve. That guiltiness had come back now. I guess it really never disappeared, just got camouflaged by the whole 'crush' incident.

Ferb didn't seem to know what to say, because he didn't answer right away. I figured that I should give it a try. I probably couldn't make anything worse, right? I just wish someone would say 'right'; it'd make me feel better.

"I…I don't really know for sure. But even if you don't…you know, get it back…we could try and start over. Like when we first met. We could pretend to meet all over again, introduce you to the town like it's your first day here," I said, trying to be reassuring. "You could start your whole life all over again, make it the way you want it to be."

She looked like she was thinking it over. Finally, she said, "Yeah, I guess that could work."

I didn't realize until after she said that that there were serious gaps in my plan: she'd have to get used to her house again, try and act normal in front of her mom. Not to mention everyone at school when summer was over, because obviously she couldn't change _everything_.

I felt a tugging on my sleeve then. I hadn't realized Ferb had moved behind me. He had something in his hands, something he wanted me to have, by the look on his face.

I took the photo from his hands and looked down at it. It was the Labor Day carnival picture covered in hearts. The one that had started the mess about Izzy's feelings for me. I flipped it over in my hand, reading the back again. And I thought of an idea, one that may be her only chance to get her memory back.

I scooted over next to her and showed her the front of the picture.

"I know it's a long shot, but…do you remember this? It was you and me at the Labor Day carnival last year." I handed the picture to her.

She gazed down at it, thinking. "Hmm…it sorta looks familiar, but…I don't know."

I knew what I was about to do was my last chance, and I was afraid to use it. But I'd do anything to get the old Izzy back. Gathering up all my courage, I took the photo, flipped it, and handed it back to her. "Do…do you…remember…writing this?" I asked, scared to hear the answer.

Again, she looked down at it. Again, she started to say, "It doesn't really…" But then she stopped. She stared wide eyed at the message on the back. She then looked up at me, mouth wide open, the photo falling from her hands.

And then she fainted.

* * *

**I'm so so SO sorry to leave another cliffhanger again! But I think I like them a little too much. **

**I promise to update 2morrow; I don't have any school, so the wait won't be as long.**

**Chapter 13 coming!**


	13. That Was Unexpected

Chapter 13 – That Was…Unexpected

**An update that's not late at night? Amazing!**

**The story is**___**slowly**_** winding down. Notice how slowly is underlined. I'm not about to give up on this story, even though possible endings are being flung at me this way and that. You can expect AT LEAST another 3 chapters or so, maybe more depending on how far I take it.**

**Ready for something shocking? Then read on!**

* * *

_Phineas' POV_

"Izzy? IZZY?!?" No, not again. The last time this happened, she lost her memory. Don't tell me this is gonna happen all over again!

"Izzy? Common', Izzy, wake up! Don't do this to me!" I didn't realize that while I was yelling, I was also shaking her like crazy, trying to wake her up.

"Phineas, calm down. You're gonna hurt her," I heard Ferb say as he pried me off of her. I didn't wanna let go, 'cuz it felt like letting go of her was like letting go of any hope left of getting her to remember anything.

I spun around to face Ferb. "How the heck are we gonna get her awake? We got lucky last time, but what if she doesn't wake up again? What if she's stuck in a coma or something? What if-"

"You're ranting again, bro. You need to relax," he interrupted me. "Lay down for a sec and calm down; you can't help her when you're like this."

_Ferb's POV_

I've never seen Phineas like this. He's usually so calm, but now?

Well, they say you learn something new every day. I've learned that when you tell a relatively calm boy like Phineas that his energetic best friend is in love with him, he's gonna go absolutely nuts.

I just really hope we can get her awake, not only because I was worried for Isabella, but because I don't think mum and dad would like a hysterical Phineas.

_Phineas' POV_

I think I'm really losing it now. Before today, if this happened to Izzy, I'd be moderately concerned like everyone else. But now, I'm freaking out. When did I start to care so much about her? Is it only because I know now that she loves me, or is it because I've always felt that way about HER? Gosh, I'm so confused. I still don't know how I feel about her anymore.

A mumbling interrupted my thoughts.

I looked down to see Izzy starting to wake up. Thank God.

She sat up slowly, putting a hand to her head. "Whoa, what happened?" she asked.

I wasn't really sure what to say. I was afraid that she'd forgotten everything all over again. "Uh, Isabella? Do you…do you _remember_ anything?"

She looked over at me. "About what?" Then I saw her look beyond me, at the backyard. By this time, it was completely cleaned up, the remains of our spaceship on their way to the dump. "Wait, where'd the ship go? I didn't miss the flight, did I?" she asked, dumbfounded.

I was overcome with complete joy. I jumped on top of her and gave her the biggest hug I've ever given anyone in my life.

"You remember! You actually remember!!!" I screamed, holding her tight.

"Uh, Phineas? You're…sorta crushing me," she said. I immediately let go, and noticed she was red in the face. From lack of oxygen or blushing, I don't know which. "And what are you talking about? We only just started building it this morning."

Before I had a chance to respond, Ferb asked, "Isabella? Do you know who I am?"

We both stared at him stupidly. "…yeah, you're Ferb Fletcher. Why wouldn't I?" she asked.

He held up his hands defensively. "Just checking."

Izzy looked at me. "Phineas, what's going on?"

"Uh, it's a long story."

"Well, I think I have a right to know, if it involves me," she replied, crossing her arms. She looks so cute when she get demanding. Wait, did I actually just THINK THAT??? I guess, even though her head is fine, mine is still scrambled.

Anyways, the three of us sat there, me and Ferb explaining everything: the crash, her losing her memory, everyone trying to help her. The only part we left out was the photo ordeal that got her memory back. It was the part of the conversation I wanted to avoid the most.

Unfortunately, that was the first thing she asked about when we finished the story.

"Wait, there's something I don't understand. How come I fainted, and what does that have to do with me getting my memory back?" she asked.

I was too embarrassed to answer. I just turned my head away from her, realizing then that I was blushing. This is probably the only day I can remember that I've ever blushed so much.

Ferb noticed this, so he explained it for me. "Well, we sorta found a photo in your room, and we thought maybe it would help get your memory back."

She looked blankly at him. "Which one? I've got a whole album full of them."

I guess Ferb saw this coming, 'cuz he sighed and took the picture out of his pocket. He didn't immediately show it to her, though.

"Umm…well, we're sorry that it had to come down to _this_ picture, because we realize now that it was kind of private. But what's done is done." With that, he handed it over.

She looked down at it, sort of like the way she looked at it the first time we showed it to her. Then her blank expression went to sheer horror.

"WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET THIS FROM?!?" she yelled at Ferb, jumping to her feet.

"Your room."

"I KNOW THAT, BUT WHY WOULD YOU TAKE _THIS _ONE? YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD HAVE REALIZED THAT THIS," she waved the picture in her hand at him. "ISN'T A PICTURE I WANT SHOWN TO JUST ANYONE!"

"Isabella, relax. Like I said, it was our last chance to get your memory back. Without it, you'd still have no clue who you are."

That seemed to calm her down a little bit, and she sat back down. The calm only lasted about 10 seconds. Because within those 10 seconds, she looked back down at the picture, sighed, then noticed me out of the corner of her eye. And then a warning bell seemed to go off in her head.

She stared at me and scrambled to hide the picture behind her back. And she put on a fake smile for me, but I could see right through it.

"Isabella, forget about it. Don't try to hide the picture. Because Phineas has already seen it," Ferb said. I blushed even harder, because I knew what was coming next.

"Y-you m-mean…h-he-" she stuttered.

Ferb nodded. "Yeah, he knows."

Her face turned all shades of red, as did mine. Neither of us spoke, or even made a noise. I couldn't make eye contact with her. Heck, I couldn't even look at her at all. I just stared at the ground.

Ferb cleared his throat. "I don't think just sitting here is going to solve anything. The subject has been avoided for too long. You guys gotta talk this out."

That was absolutely the last thing I wanted to do. Doesn't he realize my mind is like mush right now? My luck I'll say something that will hurt her feelings. But she'd waited so long for me to find out, I guess the least I could do for her was talk about it. Even if I messed up really bad, at least it was worth a try.

* * *

**So Izzy knows that Phineas knows! How's that for an epic chapter? **

**Izzy's reaction (in my head) is just priceless. If I could draw it well enough, I would. I could try…**

**Okay, next chapie up soon!**


	14. Conversation U Thought You'd Never Hear

Chapter 14 – A Conversation You Never Thought You'd Hear

**Well, technically read, but you get my point.**

**This is where the Phinbella part of this story really comes in.**

* * *

_Phineas' POV_

"I'll leave you two alone," Ferb said, then went inside.

The two of us just sat there, facing each other but still pretty far apart, still red in our faces. Neither of us seemed to want to be the first to talk. So we just stared at the ground, occasionally glancing at each other. We stayed like this for what seemed like forever before she finally spoke.

"So…you found out." It was more of a statement than a question. She didn't look up.

"Yeah." Lame answer, but it was all I could say. What else am I supposed to say? I still can't wrap my finger around the idea of Izzy feeling that way about me.

Again, silence. It was starting to drive me mad, and I felt compelled to break it.

"Izzy, why…why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked her.

She stared at her shoes. "I thought…if I told you, and you didn't feel the same…our friendship would be awkward. And you wouldn't wanna be friends anymore."

I looked up at her, shocked. "Izzy, that would never happen! You're my best friend, and this isn't gonna change that. I'll always be your friend, no matter what." She finally lifted her head.

"Y-you mean that?"

"Of course I do! Why would I stop being your friend because you…well, you know." I couldn't say it in front of her, not yet.

After a moment, she asked, "D-do y-you…do _y-you_ feel t-that w-way?" She looked down again in embarrassment.

This was the biggest question I'd ever been faced with. I couldn't figure it out. Did I? Or didn't I?

* * *

**Yeah I know. Really short. But the actual chapter was WAY too long, so I split it between this chapter and the next one.**

**I'll post the next one in ~checks watch~ like 2 minutes. Promise!**


	15. Confession You Thought You'd Never Hear

Chapter 15 – The Confession You Thought You'd Never

Hear

**Again, I mean read.**

**This chapter was originally part of "The Conversation You Thought You'd Never Hear", but that made the chapter over 1,500 words long. Too long, in my opinion.**

**Here's the dramatic continuation of the story!**

* * *

"I…I…d-don't k-know," I managed to stutter. I realized that she might take it the wrong way, so I quickly said, "I mean, I'm not saying that I _don't_. I just…I just don't know. I'm just so confused."

"I mean, not that I don't like you, I just don't know if I like you _that _way," I continued. "I mean, I'm not definitely saying no, but I'm not really saying yes either. I mean-"

"Phineas, I u-understand," she cut in. She walked over to me. It just occurred to me now that I'm now standing up and pacing all over the yard.

"Y-you need time to think. I shouldn't b-be rushing you."

I'm really confused now. "Wait, you shouldn't be apologizing, _I_ should. _I'm _the one who made you wait this long." I let out a frustrated sigh, pacing again. My hands were on my head. "Why can't I talk to you anymore? We used to talk for a long time without stopping. Now I can't even say a sentence without saying something that doesn't make sense. God, what is _wrong_ with me???"

"Phineas…"

"This whole thing is just so confusing! I just…I wish I knew how I felt. I just can't decide if I like you that way or not. But WHY??? I've known you my whole life, and I still don't know??? What kinda friend doesn't even know how they feel about their best friend???

"_Phineas…_"

"And now I'm probably freaking you out. Why can't I just figure out how I feel??? It's as simple as saying 'I love you' or 'I don't love you', yet I can't say it!!! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH-"

"PHINEAS!!!"

She shocked me out of my hysteria. Great, now she's seen me insane _twice_. God, what is wrong with me today??? What the heck did I do to make me like-

"PHINEAS! Snap out of it!" I felt Izzy shaking me. "Calm down!"

She sighed. "Look. I'm not looking for an answer right now. I don't need an answer so quickly. How about we try again when you're calmer?" The shaking stopped suddenly. "I'll see you tomorrow." She started walking away, towards the gate.

I grabbed her wrist. I don't know why, but something was telling me to not let her go. "Wait. Don't go." She stopped and looked at me. "I just…I don't want you to go. Not like this."

She turned back to me, and I dropped my hand. "I wanna figure this out. Not later, but now. I don't think I could handle trying to wait." I laughed nervously. "I'd probably go nuts." I'm pretty much thinking out loud now.

She just smiled at me. "Alright. But how?"

"I'm not really sure. I guess I'm just…well, not used to the idea of you liking me that way. It's…strange for me."

Izzy shuffled her feet. "I should have realized this was going to happen. I just didn't know _when_."

"Look, I'm really sorry that I didn't realize it earlier. How you feel…about me, it never really crossed my mind. I should've paid attention more."

"Well…even if you're not ready to decide how you feel, can we be, you know, a little closer? Not like _dating_ close, but that if I did something, like…" She paused, and I felt her warm hand close around mine. "…like that, it wouldn't me so awkward. Since you know now how I feel."  
Her face turned red again, which made mine turn, too.

"I'd…I'd like that. Because I wanna be close to you. I don't know if I'd ever be really ready to date _anyone_, 'cuz I'm not really the romantic type, to be honest." I smiled.

She smiled back, and I tightened my grip on her hand.

"So, _close _friends?" I asked.

She nodded. "Close friends."

I really didn't know what to do next, so I just went be instinct and gave her a hug. I was careful not to crush her like before. I felt her return the hug, then rest her head on my shoulder. After a moment, I thought I heard her sniffle a bit. I broke the hug and looked at her. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you crying?" I felt a bit hurt, like I did something wrong.

She put on a smile for me. "I-I'm f-fine. It's n-nothing."

I knew her too well to fall for that. "You know as well as I do that that's a lie. Now what's bugging you?" I wiped away some tears from her face.

"I d-don't k-know. I j-just…I n-never t-though this w-was how we'd end up. I don't know _how_ we'd end up, b-but I t-thought m-maybe w-we'd…I don't know…"

"You were looking for a fairy tale ending, weren't you."

"I g-guess…" She started crying more, but she seemed to be trying to hold them in.

So it was my fault. She wanted to be swept off her feet, and couldn't do any sweeping that she was looking for.

"I know it's not exactly what you wanted, but…" I gathered up my courage for the millionth time today, and I grabbed her around her waist. I paused a moment to look at her face, which was still filled with tears and was now full of shock.

Then I pressed my lips to hers.

I've never kissed anyone in my life, and I've never understood what was so great about it. But when I kissed Izzy then, I could see why.

Though she was shocked at first, she eventually kissed back. My eyes were closed, and I felt her arms wrap themselves around my neck.

We stood here kissing for what seemed to be an eternity. I didn't mind, nor did I care. The only thing I cared about at that moment was Izzy. And then it hit me; I _did_ know how I felt about Izzy, and it was only right now that I realized it.

I realized that I loved her. And I wanted to tell her, but I also didn't want to break the kiss.

Out of nowhere, I heard someone clear their throat. We broke the kiss at the same time and looked in the direction of the noise. It was Ferb, who apparently had been sitting outside the whole time, watching us.

We both turned red again. But I wasn't about to let go of her completely, so I wrapped my right arm around her waist as we faced Ferb. I guess she noticed that, because she giggled a bit.

"Uh…how much of that did you see?" I asked him.

He held up his camera. "Enough to get a few pictures of you two." He smiled at us.

I turned redder than ever. "You better give me that camera, Fletcher!" I called jokingly.

"In your dreams, Flynn. I'll just save the film for a better day. Who knows, it might come in handy." He ran back inside.

I was about to go after him, but Izzy tugged on my sleeve. "Just let him go. So what if he's got pictures?" She wrapped her arms around my neck again and stared into my eyes. "We've got the real thing." She kissed me.

I smiled and kissed back.

* * *

**Phineas and Izzy, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Yes, I can be childish when I wanna be. So there!**

**I think this is my fave chapter in the story (obviously because of the kiss, duh!)**

**Next chapter soon! Expect 1 or 2 more, though. IDK how much more I can stretch it out; actually, it was actually gonna end right when Phineas gave her a hug (remember 2 chapters ago?) and her memory was back to normal. Now I'm just writing off the top of my head here. **


	16. It Took Him Long Enough

Chapter 16 – It Took Him Long Enough

**Like I said, the story is starting to wind down pretty fast now, since Izzy has her memory back. I think I'm just gonna make an epilogue after this and wrap it up. I REALLY don't want to, but I can't think of anything else to add. However, expect this story in Izzy's POV really soon.**

**I might also have a continuation of this story, but with some totally different plot and a different title. Maybe where it's a regular day with no Doof explosion/meteor/memory loss-age in it, but the characters still remember this story happening. Just comment and give some suggestions.**

**Also, this is my first song attempt. The story just seemed to need a song in it. Take the tune from "Evil Love" and just fill in my lyrics. No, it's not **_**my**_** idea to do that, 'cuz I know a lot of other people have done it with other songs.**

**Anyways, here you go!**

* * *

_Ferb's POV_

Phineas knows me too well. I'd never go and blackmail him, but it's funny to see him spaz outonce and a while. I'll probably add the pictures to Isabella's photo album later on. But for now, I'll just give them some time to themselves. Since they're obviously going back to what they were doing before they noticed me.

_Phineas' POV_

If there's anything that I've taken from all of this, it's that seeing is believing. If you would have shown me a picture of me and Izzy kissing under the tree in our backyard earlier today, I woulda thought you were nuts. Now, it would just wanna make me kiss her for real. Yeah, real mushy, but it's true.

I coulda stood there kissing her all night. Nothing seemed to matter more than the two of us together right then.

Eventually, though, she broke our kiss, and I was mildly surprised.

"Hey, why'd you do that for?" I asked jokingly.

She smiled. "Phineas, it's already night time. I gotta go home."

I realized she was right. The moon and stars were already out, and my watch read 7:30pm. Amazing how time flies so quickly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she said. She walked over to the gate.

"Wait," I called. I ran up to her. "I could…walk you home. If you want."

"Okay," she replied, blushing. I grabbed her hand, and she blushed more. I don't think I'll ever get tired of that.

We walked hand in hand down our street, occasionally glancing up at the sky, but mostly just looking at one another, smiling. I started whistling a tune I've heard before, but I could never remember where from. {A/N: Doof, obviously :D} I was in a really good mood, so I started singing. And Izzy eventually joined in.

**Phineas **Isabella **Together**

**Now I can finally see, **

**That my best friend's always loved me.**

And I'm as happy as can be-ee,

**It's the age-old story**

**How a naïve boy meets a pretty girl**

**And now I wouldn't give 'um up**

**For the whole wide world**

**She loves to make me laugh**

He's always there for me

**And now we're closer than ever,**

**Oh, can't you see-ee?**

**As we make somethin' new each day,**

Love will always find a wa-ay

To keep us as happy as can be-ee,

**It's the age-old story**

**How a naïve boy meets a pretty girl**

**And now I wouldn't give 'um up**

**For the whole wide world**

I've always dreamed of this day

**And now it's come our way**

**Now we're closer than ever,**

**And that's the way it'll stay-ay**

Oooh…

We both giggled as we came up to her house. We stood there, both her hands in mine, facing one another. Her face was still red, and I could tell mine was, too.

"You know, I might have lost my memory and all, but I still think today was the best day I've ever had." She kissed me on my cheek goodnight, and walked up the stairs to the front door. That's when I remembered something I forgot to tell her.

"Izzy, hold on," I said. I grabbed the hand that wasn't reaching for the doorknob. She looked back at me, a little surprised, and walked back to where I was standing.

"Yeah?"

"I…I have my answer," I stuttered, feeling my face flush more.

She stared at me. "…and...?" She seemed a little wary of my answer. Which made what I said next even more exciting for her, I think.

"I've realized that…yes, I _do_ love you."

She squealed and grabbed me in a tight hug. But she had caught me off balance, and we both tumbled onto the grass in her front yard, her laying on top of me. Izzy started giggling, and made no attempt to get back up. I didn't either.

"You know by now how long I've waited for you to say that," she said, trying to control her giggles.

"And you know by now how long it takes me to figure things like that out," I countered, a big smile forming on my face.

We lay there in the grass, her still balancing on top of me, and just stared into each other's eyes. {A/N: Yeah, more mushy-ness. But admit that you love it } I could seriously get lost in them, and probably never get back out.

I made a move to give her a kiss, but she surprised me again and got to me first. She closed her eyes, and so did I. And we stayed there for I don't know how long. Time didn't really matter to me.

It did later on, because by the time she realized she needed to get inside before her mom freaked out, it was 8:45pm. We said goodbye for real, and I headed home, still singing to myself.

**And I'm as happy as can be-ee,**

**Because now I know that**

**My best friend Izzy**

**Had a crush on me,**

**And even though I had**

**Missed it complete-ly,**

**I still figured it out**

**And now it's all okay,**

**Because I realize now that,**

**I feel the same wa-ay.**

Yeah, today had been a great day.

* * *

**So, that's the end of the **_**actual**_** story. There's gonna be an epilogue, which will probably be only one chapter's worth and still be in Phineas' POV. **

**Comment w/ suggestions!!!**


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue – Not Much Has Changed…Sort Of

**Okay, this is the **_**real**_** ending to the story. Just a glimpse of what life is like now that Phineas and Izzy are now a couple. BTW, I finished the pic for "That Was Unexpected". Go to DeviantART, search genincat, and click "Newest" under the search bar. The pic you're looking for is the first one. (subject to change as I add more pics)**

**Aww, who cares? I'm ranting again.**

**Anyways, just wanna thank everyone who supported me through the story and reviewed. Big sorry to PB and J wants PB and J, we started off a little rocky. But it's all good now. **

**I'm happy to announce that I will soon be publishing '…And You Are?' in Izzy's POV soon, as well as a follow up of the original AYA and another Phinbella story. A lot to handle, but I can multitask. Go check 'um out when you get the chance!**

**Okay, enough rambling! Here's the final chapter of '…And You Are?'!**

* * *

_**~2 WEEKS LATER~**_

_Phineas' POV_

Ferb and I are sitting under our tree in the backyard, thinking up our project for the day. Candace is talking with Stacy in the kitchen, and mom and dad are working at the antique store. Yep, just an ordinary day for us, like we've been doing every day all summer.

Izzy walks in with her signature "Watcha doin'?" as usual, and comes over to sit next to me in the grass. I give her a kiss on the cheek, and Ferb rolls his eyes.

Okay, maybe not _all_ of summer. The past two weeks, though.

A lot has changed in that time. Since everyone knows now that _I _know, it seems like the whole Tri-State Area has let out a breath it's been holding in for so long. I've already been bombarded with questions like crazy: "What took you so long?" "Did you ever get _any_ of the hints?" "What are you planning on doing now?"

They even had me on the news! Izzy and I were the top story three days in a row. It turns out I can thank Ferb for that, 'cuz he sent the pictures he took of us that night to the newsroom the next day. You'd think that would have ticked me off, but I got over it pretty quickly.

Besides all that, things have pretty much gone back to normal. We've become old news now, and Ferb and I still make our inventions every day. Perry still goes missing and comes back later on, and Candace is still…Candace.

Izzy and I haven't really 'gone out' on a date yet, since I'm not the most romantic person in the world, but she doesn't seem to mind. Besides holding hands and a kiss once in a while, we've acted the same that we've acted all summer. I tell her I love her all the time, and I'm surprised that I haven't bugged her to death yet. I just can't help it; once you know it for sure, it's hard to get off your mind.

Ferb is still the quiet type, but I can tell he still thinks Izzy and I kissing in front of him is weird. I asked him about it, and he said he's simply seen us as best friends so long that us as a couple needs getting used to.

As we look over blueprints for possible plans for today, I wrap one arm around Izzy's waist, and pull out the photo with the crayon writing with my free hand. It's hard to imagine how one picture can change a guy so much. If it wasn't for the photo, I don't know if all three of us would be sitting under this tree right now. Izzy still wouldn't have her memory, I'd still be losing my mind, and Ferb would have been fed up with me by now. So every time I look at this photo, I'm reminded of how much I care about her, how much she cares about me, and how I'll NEVER mess with outer space again.

Not too bad for a ten year old.

* * *

**That's the REAL ending. Thanks again for the support and reviews, and look out for AYA in Izzy's POV and other Phinbella stories by me soon! **

**Bye for now!**

**Consider this story now…**

*****COMPLETE*****


End file.
